


When Sleeping Is A New Thing

by Zonee



Series: What Comes After [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Random & Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zonee/pseuds/Zonee
Summary: Androids don't need to lie down in order to enter rest mode. Hank finds out the hard way. This fic is basically just Hank teaching Connor how to sleep like a human.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: What Comes After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929349
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	When Sleeping Is A New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the android revolution.

Hank almost got a heart attack walking to the bathroom to take a leak in the middle of the night. Years of police work had him automatically reaching for a gun from a non-existent hip holster. Good thing he left his gun elsewhere, or else he might have shot the sleeping android standing in the corner of the hallway.

“Connor! What the fuck are you doin’?” Hank yelled. 

Connor blinked his eyes open, looking at Hank with mild confusion. “I was in rest mode.” he said. 

“When I suggested you go to sleep, I didn’t mean like a fuckin’ vampire!” Hank yelled. “And why the fuck are you sleepin’ in the hallway?” 

“This is the best vantage point to both your room, and the front door. That way I can keep an eye out for intruders.” Connor explained. 

“You think someone’s gonna break in?” Hank said, watching the door as if the assailant could come in any minute. 

Connor hesitated. “Not for sure, no. It doesn’t hurt to be careful.” he added. 

Hank’s adrenaline was dropping, and so was his patience. “Well, it hurts me.” he said. He grabbed Connor’s forearm and led him to the living room. Connor let him. 

He threw his arm out at the couch. “There’s the couch. Use it. No more standing in the dark givin’ me fuckin’ heart attacks. Okay?” 

Connor looked at the couch, then sat down, LED circling yellow. “Okay.” 

“Fucking-A, okay.” Hank muttered. He still needed to take that leak, and for once he didn’t actually have trouble sleeping, so it would be good to get to his bed so he could do precisely that. But Connor sat on the couch in that stiff, straight posture and looked like he didn’t know what to do. 

“Why don’t you try to lie down?” Hank said, more gently. 

“Androids don’t need to lie down, or be comfortable, in order to enter rest mode.” Connor said. 

“But it wouldn’t hurt, would it?” Hank said, and Connor had to admit that he was right. Connor leaned back to the side, the feet following one at a time until he was laying on the couch with his head resting on the armrest. 

“Here.” Hank said, placing a pillow under his neck so he didn’t look so damn uncomfortable. “That okay?” 

Connor adjusted the pillow and wriggled a little. For someone who didn’t need to be comfortable, he sure went into a lot of trouble to find the right position to lie in. 

Hank took the blanket he’d given Connor before going to bed that lay unused on the living room table. He had also given him spare clothes to sleep in, but Connor was still wearing those dark jeans, white shirt and tie. He spread the blanket over Connor’s form and pulled it up to his chest. “Try that. You can always take it off if you don’t like it.” 

Connor didn’t take it off. He rested his hands neatly on his chest. “This is fine.” he said. 

“Good. Then go to sleep. Rest mode. Whatever.” Hank said, correcting himself before Connor had the chance to. 

“Good night, Lieutenant.” Connor said. 

“Yeah, G’night.”


End file.
